This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Sensor output is used increasingly in modern driving. Information from cameras, RADAR, and LiDAR, for example, is provided to a vehicle driver or used by autonomous driving system.
In various applications, sensor information is fused to compute a standard object list. The standard object list identifies, for instance, nearby vehicles and pedestrians sensed.
A time-to-collision (TTC) value can be determined with respect to each object of the standard object list considering simply dynamics—relative positioning and movement.